Alone, Forgotten, and Forsaken
by Gamagatchi
Summary: Eh...Another short thing... A songfic, set to Disturbed's "Mistress"... -mutters- Maybe one day I'll write the story that explains all this... o.O R&R, please...


Disclaimer: . -cough- I've the bad habit of uploading these short pieces involving fan-made characters, don't I? Oh, well, s'pose that's what happens when I can't get Sega-created characters' personalities right. -scowls- At any rate, this is a songfic set to the Disturbed song "Mistress". So, the lyrics are copyrighted to them, Lari-Da is copyrighted to yours truly, and any other characters I may mention are copyrighted to their respective owners. On with the fic? O.o'  
  
~I stand on the brink of your mind,  
Living inside a nightmare from which  
I just cannot awaken.  
Stand on the edge of your life,  
Just give me another moment  
From which I will never awaken.~  
  
The lithe ebony echidna sat on the edge of the wooden bed, bare feet hanging over the side, just short of reaching the floor. Vacant expression upon her delicate features, her tawny muzzle gave a brief twitch as slender phalange snaked about the long knife, which she held loosely in her hand.  
Gloves shed, blood poured from various small gashes on her right arm, causing her sleek onyx fur to become sticky, the crimson life flowing in rivulets down her arm, wetting the sheets on which she sat, pooling about  
on the floor beneath her. And yet, Lari-Da felt nothing.  
  
~Stand on the brink of my own demise,  
Fallen again for another.  
Mistress of burden to idolize,  
Hoping that one of them will decide  
To let me in.~  
  
A burden. That's all she had been to everyone the last few years. Exiled from the Floating Isle, she had sought shelter with her true kin, the Dark Legion. And had brought hell upon them as well. Then, it was to Knothole  
with her and her mate. That proved to be the most moronic thing she could have done. How was she to know Robotnik had been tracking her and Storm? That she would lead the deranged genious and his armies to the secluded village? That she would end up being the sole reason that Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Tails, Antione, Tails,  
and. Storm were all. No. She couldn't bring herself to say it, even though she knew it was true,  
as real as could be, even though the mere thought of it pained her more  
than any blade against her flesh ever could. Everyone was dead. She had seen them die, slowly tortured, one by one, before Robotnik finally killed them. He had kept her and her alone alive, forced her to watch. Watch as Storm was killed. In recent months, the ebony hedgehog had given him almost as much trouble as Sonic himself. It pleased Robotnik greatly to take the whole village. And now, Lari sat, alone, forgotten, and forsaken in the her  
hut, one of few that had survived the onslaught.  
  
~To stand on the edge of the knife,  
Cutting through the nightmare from which  
I just cannot awaken.  
Stand on the edge of the night,  
Living inside a moment from which a will never  
Awaken.~  
  
It had been three days since the siege on Knothole had ended. Three days  
Lari had spent in a stupor, the only living thing about for miles. She hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, hadn't so much as moved from the fetal position in which she had remained curled-Until this morning. That was when she had gone off and dug out her old knife. The ornate blade she held in her hand right now. Her thoughts had been focused on happier times, times when she was but a small child, as she cut her arm time and time again. However, now she allowed herself to come back to the present. Biting onto her lower lip as she drew the knife across her exposed fur again, she closed her rubine  
eyes tightly, fighting against an urge to cry out.  
  
~Look at what you've done to me,  
You've become my enemy,  
Poisoning the world for me,  
Take away my everything.  
(Weakened as I am.)~  
  
More blood began to flow from the fresh wound. How much had she lost by  
now? Her world was already growing blurry around the edges, her head  
feeling light, breathing shallow, labored. It wouldn't be long now. It couldn't. Soon, it would all be over. All of the pain, all of the trouble  
she'd caused. Everything.  
  
~Stand on the brink of my own demise,  
Fallen again for another.  
Mistress of burden  
To idolize,  
Hoping that one of them will decide  
To let me in.~  
  
Drawing in one final, uneven, breath, Lari-Da fell forward, tumbling forth from the blood soaked bed, landing in a larger pool of her own blood that was beneath her feet on the rough wooden floor. As she breathed her last,  
her body went still, the nine inch long stiletto blade falling from her hand, landing nearby with a rather loud clinking sound, deafening compared to the deathly silence that cloaked everything else. Ruby red orbs going  
blank, the female echidna lay there, forever staring into a void  
nothingness. Finally, there was peace in her chaotic world. 


End file.
